Pinball Vanalker Service Pack 8/CHANGELOG
A text document present in C:\Thevmedia Folder\Private Modified Games\Phase 3\Pinball Vanalker Service Pack 8\Release Hidden. It covers some changes between prototypes: Pinball Vanalker Service Pack 8: 20140309-193732: Start of development versions Name is compile date 20140309-194455: Major reset of series Based on Pinball Vanalker Service Pack 1 "Modern" features are yet to be added 20140309-194750: Renamed menu bar tab names Layout mostly identical to 20140309-193732 20140310-203505: Icon replaced with "modern" icon Return of sound from 20140309-193732 Added: English-game style font 20140310-210440: Instead of saying Development Version, it now says the game's final name on boot 20140312-162402: Name of executable changed to pinball Modified CHANGELOG (this text document) 20140313-095118: Undocumented changes Modified CHANGELOG (this text document) 20140313-171006: Water splash heard when the ball has left the table Added: testfolder 20140314-161601: Unknown 20140315-094046: testfolder is now filled with data 20140315-185239: Added: testgames TILT! sound effect replaced with David Kaye saying GAME OVER Water splash replaced by a BAR! voice. 20130315-211942: Different speech by David Kaye. TILT! is now DNQ. 20140324-164555: Modified CHANGELOG (this text document) Some changes from 20140323-203557 Folders are now sorted inside new folder DIRECTORY Added: DIRECTORY\Bundled with PVSP8 Includes some files from the Maelstorm time. Added: thevmedia-20140324setupinidie.exe A Thevmedia debugging text document. Will not be present in RTM. Alpha 20140425-213935: Modified CHANGELOG (this text document) Resorted not covered builds, added more Removed: SPLASH_BITMAP The game will now skip this setting and go directly to the gameplay, but there is a short delay. Fix in a dialog. A leftover & was removed in a dialog that comes with the game. Replaced: Unused text entries have new text. And a number of other differences, too. Alpha 20140426-140702: Modified CHANGELOG (this text document) DIRECTORY is now somewhat different Folder "Misc" now has two sub-folders. And so on... Pinball Vanalker Service Pack 7: * References to PVSP6.1 removed and replaced. Pinball Vanalker Service Pack 6.1: * Replaced Vanalker-style dialog with proper text. * MIDI track replaced with Maelstrom 0.91 and 1.00 file. * Added: LicensePVSP6.1.txt, intended for installation of game. Pinball Vanalker Service Pack 6: * Removed: The guy on the splash screen Still remains in that image in space while playing. * Added: Return of Full Screen It was removed in PVSP4, remained the same PVSP5. * Added: Return of several sound effects. They were removed in PVSP4 because of making Vanalker bored. Pinball Vanalker Service Pack 5: Developed from PVSP3. * Again slower like default. * Now in Vanalker-style English. * Sound is now it's own menuitem. * Added: Return of MIDI background music. It was removed in PVSP4 because of making Vanalker bored. Pinball Vanalker Service Pack 4: * New icon. * Updated version of SOUND1. * Remaining sound effects are a bit different. * Removed: Menu bar. It causes nothing but problems. * Removed: Most sound effects These made Vanalker bored. Primary ones remain. Pinball Vanalker Service Pack 3: * SOUND1 is now identical to SOUND243. * It takes a bit faster to start the game. * Added: Debug mode in menu bar. Most options are grayed out. Named "Frys spelet". Pinball Vanalker Service Pack 2: * Replaced: Names of first and third menuitems renamed to Pinball (first) and Pinhelp (third). * Added: Vanalker-style dialog in Swedish Pinball Vanalker Service Pack 1 FOR TESTING ONLY: * Includes testing options. Pinball Vanalker Service Pack 1: * First release. Some changes from original game. Not covered: * PVSP8: ** Sub 20140315-211942 ** 20140316-085537 ** 20140316-173907 ** 20140321-150004 ** Sub 20140321-150004 ** ReSub 20140321-150004 ** 20140321-161338 ** 20140322-121356 ** 20140322-210126 ** 20140323-123155 ** 20140323-150848 ** 20140323-153724 ** Maelstorm TEST 20140323 ** 20140323-203557 ** San 20140323-203557 ** 20140324-164555 ** 20140325-175233 ** Sub 20140325-175233 ** 20140326-204806 ** 20140327-181616 ** 20140403-180430 ** 20140406-201357 ** Sub 20140406-201357 ** Alpha 20140415-172047 ** Alpha Sub 20140415-172047 Most, if not, all prototypes included it, but only updated in some. It also lists the prototypes not covered by it; only Alpha 20140428-222548 and Final 20140531-000810 isn't listed.